gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Manderly
House Manderly of White Harbor is one of the most powerful vassal houses that holds fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. They control White Harbor, a seaport and the North's only city. Their sigil is a merman with a dark green beard holding a black trident. History House Manderly were once a powerful noble house in the Reach. Centuries ago they were driven out of the Reach and were given sanctuary and lands by House Stark in exchange for their promise of loyalty. The Manderlys still keep many traditions from the South. They are the richest House in the North through fish, grain and trade."The North (Histories & Lore)" Season 3 Wendel Manderly is among those slain along with Robb, Catelyn, and Talisa Stark at the Red Wedding."The Rains of Castamere (episode) Season 6 Ramsay Bolton believes they can hold the North just with the Manderlys, Karstarks and Umbers, even if the Boltons antagonized the rest of the North, as together these three houses command more soldiers than all the other houses combined."Home" As Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane and Melisandre examine which Houses will likely support the remaining Starks in their quest to reclaim Winterfell, they comment that, while the Umbers and the Karstarks support the Boltons, House Manderly hasn't yet declared for them.The Door They send ravens to House Manderly, yet there is no response.The Broken Man The Manderlys ultimately remain neutral during the conflict between the forces of Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton, as they do not send any aid either faction during the Second Battle of Winterfell. However, after the battle, Wyman Manderly pledges allegiance to House Stark and is the second to proclaim Jon Snow the King in the North. Members *Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor, the head of House Manderly. His wife is deceased. ** Ser {Wendel Manderly}, son of Wyman and a knight fighting for House Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Killed in the Red Wedding. Historical Members * {Amarylis Manderly}, wife of {Hothor Umber}."A Golden Crown" In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, House Manderly was originally a major noble house of the Reach, overseeing rich lands along the River Mander. Due to an unspecified incident, they were disgraced and exiled from the Reach a thousand years ago. They were given a safe haven by the King in the North, and rose to rule over the city of White Harbor. As a result they are the only major House in the North that follows the Faith of the Seven instead of keeping to the Old Gods. They are noted as being fiercely loyal to the Starks. House Manderly also controls a considerable amount of choice territory in the North. While their seat is at White Harbor at the mouth of the White Knife river, their lands extend as far north and east as the Sheepshead Hills, where the headwaters of the Broken Branch river also begin. Apparently their lands extend all the way east to the line of the Broken Branch, as the castle of Ramsgate at the river's mouth is held by an as-yet-unnamed vassal house of the Manderlys. The lands ruled by House Manderly are bordered by House Hornwood north of the Sheepshead Hills, House Flint of Widow's Watch east of the Broken Branch river, and on the south by House Locke of Oldcastle (though it isn't clear if the Lockes are vassals of the Manderlys). The Manderleys' lands apparently extend west as far as the Kingsroad. Lord Manderly wishes to pay the Lannisters, Boltons and Freys back for the death of his son Wendel at the Red Wedding, but cannot act openly against them as long as his other son Wylis is held prisoner at Harrenhal. He bides his time, waiting for an opportunity to avenge Wendel's death, since "the north remembers". Davos attempts to persuade Lord Manderly to join Stannis. Lord Manderly fakes Davos's execution, revealing that he was loyal to House Stark all along, but he will only follow a legitimate son of Eddard Stark over his daughter (as the North believes that Ramsay has married Arya). Davos is then sent to find Rickon Stark on the Isle of Skagos, as the Manderlys secretly knew where he was all along. Members * Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand, the head of the family. His wife is deceased. ** Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Wyman's eldest son and heir. Taken captive at the Battle of the Green Fork, and held prisoner by the Lannisters. Recently he has been freed and returned home safely. **Leona Woolfield, Wylis' wife. *** Wynafryd Manderly, Ser Wylis' elder daughter. *** Wylla Manderly, Ser Wylis' second daughter. ** Ser {Wendel Manderly}, Lord Wyman's second son. Killed at the Red Wedding. * Ser Marlon Manderly, Lord Wyman's cousin. * Lady {Donella Manderly}, Wyman's cousin, married to Lord Halys of House Hornwood. Starved to death by Ramsay Snow. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Manderly es:Casa Manderly ru:Мандерли zh:曼德勒家族 Manderly Manderly Category:House Manderly Manderly